halfdemonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sonic the Hedgehog: Season 3/Antoine Grows a Spine
This is the fourth episode of Sonic the Hedgehog: Season 3. Synopsis After the fight wiith Metal Sonic MK II, the Freedom Fighters realize that they need to step up their game. Antoine especially realizes that he finally needs to fight more in battles and be less cowardly. However, he has little training in combat. He decides to train in swordfighting to assist in battles. Transcript Jack, Patricia & Layla: (are back inside Knothole with the Knothole Freedom Fighters, figuring out their preparations while setting up exercising gym equipment to help the freedom fighters get in shape) Antoine: (sighs, thinking) Bunnie: (walks up to him) What's wrong, Antoine? Antoine: It iz no use, Bunnie. I am weak... Jack: What makes you say that? Bunnie: Yeah, sugahcube. Antoine: I cannot fight, that iz why. Bunnie: Just because you can't fight doesn't make ya weak. Patricia: Yeah, you don't have to be scared. Layla: You need to brave within the heart. That's what matters. Antoine: But I must protect ma princess, somehow. Bunnie: (sighs) Ah already tried teaching you martial arts. Metal Sonic: You're giving me a headache Antoine: Maybe... sword fighting. Bunnie: You? A swordsman? (laughs) Metal Sonic:(To Rotor) What is funny? Rotor: Well, Antoine is terrible in combat. She's laughing at the idea of him being swordsman. Layla: Don't be like that, a swordsman is a good start. Patricia: Hm? Layla: Please give Ant a chance, everyone. We all have to get in shape. Jack, Patricia & mostly me have been working out. Why else would I exercise with these exercise videos I bought. Antoine: M-may I watch ze video, mademoiselle? Layla: (give an exercise video to Antoine) Knock yourself out. And that's Layla the FoxSkunk to you. Hope you can keep up with the exercise. (Sound a bit more playful tone of bubbly) It'll help you start with the warm ups. Patricia: (to Bunnie) Seems like Layla must be a tough negotiator & a great mistress of potion making. Bunnie: (smiles) Right, sugah... Metal Sonic: Processing outcome. Complete: Failure. All variables accounted for. Bunnie: What in tarnation are you talkin' about? Metal Sonic: Odds of Antoine succeeding without injury is 100 to 1. Bunnie: Ah see. Metal Sonic: I can show you the math Antoine sighs. Metal Sonic: Perhaps not Antoine: (walks outside) he shuts down for a moment Sally: Ant Antoine: (glances at her) S-Sally? (blushing) Sally: Is there something your not telling us Antoine: Non. I just want to learn to fight. Sally: Ok then Antoine sighs. Sally: Lets go get you ready Antoine: Ok Layla: (smiles) Cool. (Insert the exercise video cd into the DVD slot) This will help you start the warm up one way or another. Jack: It looks like a lot of fun for a change. I'll go get the equipment. (checks inside the closet for any safe fencing equipment) I think it's in here. Layla: (begins helping Antoine with the warm up exercises as followed within the exercise video) Nice stretches out first, squats down & up, jogging on the spot, lift those legs, two three! Arms out & reach! Sally: Oh boy Patricia: Is something wrong, Sally? Antoine struggles to keep up. Layla: You can do this, Antoine. Keep going. Bicycle kicks in the air now. Antoine: Oui... (does the bicycle kicks) Layla: Good good, now pick up the pace please, before we do some arm stretches. Jack: (bringing out the fencing equipment) I found it. Patricia: (helps Jack out before he falls over) Whoa, be careful Jack. It does need to be handle carefully even if it's safety equipment. Bunnie: (helps Jack and Patricia with the fencing equipment) Patricia: Thank you for the hand, Bunnie. Jack: Yes, thank you. Bunnie: No problem, sugah. Sally grabs some fencing foils) finished his exercise. Sally hands him a foil Antoine: Ah. Thank you, Sally. Patricia: Ok, now that the warm ups exercise is complete, let's start with some fencing training. It's about skill, style, grace, balance & speed. Sally: and loads of patience Antoine: O-okay... (picks up a sword) Sally watches Patricia: Be sure to play it smart. Make sure that you follow the pattern of the enemies attacks & focus on finding an advantage point with your strategies. Oh & sometimes the best defence is a best offence. It's all about Self-Defence. Metal Sonic:(Download complete Antoine: Huh? Metal Sonic: Request new body for training Bunnie: Uh... Jack: Metal, what are you talking about? We're in the middle of training Antoine. Please give him a chance. Bunnie nods. Patricia: Now Antoine, if your ready... (sets up a training dummy) We can begin. charges at the dummy with his sword. He barely scratches it. Jack: Ok, that's not bad for a start. Keep going. Practice makes perfect. Metal Sonic: Reason: Antoine will not be fighting Practice dummies on the battlefield he will be facing my replacements they will not be standing still to be attacked they will attack with no hesitation Bunnie: You're right, Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic: Requesting new body Jack: Be patient, At least Antoine can start somewhere, Metal. Layla: How on Mobius are we gonna find a new body? You expect someone to do the fencing for Antoine's practice? Jack: (checking for any spare fencing equipment) As a matter of fact, yes. Who should volunteer that has the highest qualities on beating Metal Sonic clones? Metal Sonic:(Logs off) Jack: Okay then...? (Turns to Patricia, Layla, Sally, Bunnie & Rotor Anyone else that like to volunteer for a sparing fencing practice match with Antoine? Bunnie: I'll volunteer. Jack: (gives the spare fencing equipment to Bunnie) Here you go. A nice sparring match between Antoine & Bunnie. Remember, it's a friendly training session for Antoine, so give it your all to the both of you & good luck. starts to spar with Antoine. Sally: maintain posture hours later. Layla: (watching this, even while the rest are having lunch time, writing down the progress on Antoine's training as a progress report) Jack: (enjoying a sandwich as lunch while Patricia enjoys the blueberries) Say, how did the training go? Bunnie: Well... it was a start. Metal Sonic: Scan complete; 3 pulled muscles, 2 bruises and 1 foot blister pants. Metal Sonic: Recommend 4 minute cooldown Bunnie: You should listen to him, Ant. Layla: (giving Antoine a bottle of water) Yeah, we can take 5 for a lunch break. Jack made sandwiches. Antoine: (opens the water bottle, sipping from it) Oui, you are right. Patricia: (eat one of the sandwiches with the group) Try this nice ham & salad sandwich with cheese. It's nice. Sonic:(Returns from a run) Bunnie: Hi, Sonic. Sonic: Hey guys Sorry I was gone for so long Layla: We're just helping train Antoine to be a swordsman, at least he's getting a good start. Jack: By the way, how was your run, Sonic? Sonic: It was ok Cous, ran into a bit of heat ont he way back but nothing I couldn't handle Sally: What do you mean by heat? Bunnie: Yeah. Sonic: Swat bots and badnicks Category:Episodes Category:Sonic the Hedgehog: Season 3 Episodes